The Inevitable In Progress
by Anaconda Vices
Summary: Sierra is willing to try to be friends with Corey. But little does she know their relationship won't stop there. After a lunch out, things get a little more than friendly.


Chapter 5: The Inevitable In Progress

I wasn't sure what to feel about what had occurred last night. What was Corey trying to tell me? If anything. What were his motives here? I'm trying to get over/ trying to see if there's still a chance with Punk. I've also got to focus on my job. I didn't have time for Corey or his games. But it did feel nice. I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that he smelled so good. Or how he held me close to him. Probably both. But it's Corey. He probably only did this to get in my head. He's probably sleeping with one of those "whore types" like Alisha calls them right now. I slept terribly last night. I was tossing and turning and I kept waking up for minutes at a time. I wasn't sure if it was because of Punk or Corey or both. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in today. I was pretty tired. But Stephanie needed me. And one thing I would never do was let her down.

"Stephanie, about last night.."

"Don't even mention it Sierra. I know you were shaky because of CM Punk. He's in a lot of trouble with me when he gets back."

"I don't think that will be for a long time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he said he would see me in a month but you never know with Punk. He sounded pretty frustrated."

"If he's frustrated you should have had an ulcer by now. But Sierra, really, are you okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Last night I was trembling. But today I'm more pissed about it than sad about it."

"That's good. Think brake cutting." She joked.

I laughed. Stephanie always knew how to cheer me up.

"But hey, Corey." She smiled and walked away.

I was shocked. Now Stephanie was on the Sierra and bandwagon? She must have heard about last night.

"Alisha, come here."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something about last night."

"Mhmkay"

"Last night, me and Corey. Things happened.."

"Ah!" She screamed happily before she hugged me.

"This is so amazing. Give me all the details."

"Well, I was crying over Punk. And I went to use the ladies room. When I came out, Corey was there. He kept going on about he could make me forget him. And then he pulled me closer to him. he had his hands on my hips. He was kind of caressing me. And the worst part.. it felt nice."

"The worst part? Girl that's the best part. I knew you two had something. I can't wait until it's official."

"Alisha! Get real. Last night was a mistake. Me and Corey we have nothing. We've never had anything and we never will. It was stupid. And it won't ever happen again."

"What? Okay I don't understand you. You have a gorgeous single guy who wants to pursue a relationship with you and you're fighting it. Why? Why Sierra? Because of Punk? Sierra, he left you. He left. He's not here. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I care too much about you to let you ruin this. Try things with Corey. Trust me."

"He doesn't want a relationship with me! He probably only did that to try to make me sleep with him. Which will also never happen. Yes, Alisha. Punk is part of it. I'm for whatever reason still in love with that man. And I doubt he'll be gone forever. When/if he comes back we'll talk about it. But even if I wasn't emotionally involved with Punk, I have no interest in a relationship with Corey Graves."

"Why? Because he sleeps with the whore types? He hasn't even done that in like a month. I think he stopped because of you. Look Sierra, I'm not asking you to marry him. I'm just asking you to give him some type of chance. Even as a friend. He deserves the beautiful sweet side of you just as much as everyone else. Stop putting on this front when you're around him. Just a chance is all I'm asking."

I thought about it for a minute. Maybe it wasn't completely fair to always have my guard up around Corey. After all, he had never done anything to me. Yeah. I could be nice to him. Maybe we could be friends.

"Okay. I'll try being friends with him. But just friends Alisha."

"Yay. You promise?"

"Promise"

I was doing paperwork for about 2 hours after that. Working with the WWE wasn't an easy one, but I wouldn't change jobs for the world. I had looked at the clock and realized that it was lunch time. I was getting up to go when I heard a knock at the door. Corey Graves was leaning against the side the door. He had a beanie on and was smoking a cigarette. It didn't help matters how attractive he had to be.

"Done working?"

"For now. Could you put that out or?"

I remembered what Alisha had said.

"I'm sorry. I just really can't stand that smell."

"No worries, babe." He said putting it out.

"You going somewhere?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure where."

He looked confused.

"I mean for lunch. I haven't picked a place yet."

He nodded.

"I know a good place. It's called Lovelies. I go there every week. I could take you there." He said walking closer to me.

"Do they have sushi?" I said smiling.

"The best."

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Come on. Give me a chance. I'm not that bad."

Give him a chance. Exactly what Alisha had said.

"Corey, you're not bad at all. I'd love to."

We got there about 20 minutes later.

We hadn't said much in the car. I was listening to my iPod.

It looked like a nice place. The hostess showed us to our booth.

Corey was smiling at me.

"What?" I said curiously.

"I'm really happy you decided to come"

"Me too. I really was having trouble picking a place."

I tried to play it off like I was just happy to find a place. But I was kind of happy to be getting to know Corey. He was a nice guy like Alisha had said. The hostess came back to take our drink order.

"What will you be having ma'am?"

"A medium lemonade please"

"And for you sir?"

"Jack Daniels on the rocks"

I looked curiously at him.

"It's never too early for a drink"

Oh, Corey.

"So. What do you wanna talk about?"

"How beautiful you are"

"Awuh Corey, stop."

He smiled and looked out the window. My god this man was gorgeous. His eyes lit up by the sunlight, his skin shined so brightly. And don't even get me started on the way he licked his lip ring.

"Relax" He said smiling and looking curiously at me.

"Why are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"So, nervous and up tight. Loosen up. Have fun."

"I know how to have fun." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You being adorable definitely cancels out the nervousness don't worry." He said looking at the menu.

"Such a charmer" I mumbled also looking at the menu.

We eventually decided on sharing the sushi platter.

"So.. this seems like a lovely place."

He started to laugh.

"What?" I said curious.

"I love it."

"Love what?"

"How nervous you are around me."

"I'm not nervous" I said looking away.

He knew I was lying. We both knew.

"I could see it in your eyes." He hesitated for a moment.

"You don't have to be you know. I'm not as bad as you think I am. I'm not trying to sleep with you. I just wanna get to know you better."

"I know that now Corey." I said, putting my hand on his.

"Thank you."

Corey was one of the beloved Indy darlings. So I met him prior to WWE. It was always hello and goodbye though. He seemed to have liked my answer because the rest of the night went pretty well. We talked about work, the upcoming show, music. Surprisingly enough we found a few bands we both like. He even held the door for me on the way out. We were walking to his car and suddenly I was getting a text from Stephanie.

"Had a small gas leak. Building is being checked out. You can go home."

"What happened?" Corey said.

"I guess we're done for the day."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"My car is in the parking lot. It would be best if you take me there."

"I could pick you up tomorrow and you could get it then."

I wasn't sure. That was a lot of time I was going to have to spend with Corey. What would we even say? But at the same time I was flattered he cared enough to offer.

"Alright Corey. But no tricks."

"None at all Miss Sierra"

That little line reminded me of Punk. Although he would always add Marie after. But Corey saying it was cute.

"You know, you're really cute when you say that"

"Yeah?"

He moved closer to me.

"Yeah"

I backed away.

"We should probably get going"

"Oh right. Yeah"

He had put on Creed. We had discussed how much we loved them at Lovelies.

"I wish you would take me higher Sierra."

I laughed and looked out the window.

"Corey what are you even saying?" I joked.

"No one knows."

He had walked me to the door.

"So.." He said.

"Thank you for a lovely time Corey. I had fun." I kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem. Hopefully things will be better between us now."

I nodded. He turned to walk away.

"Corey" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind" I didn't think inviting him in would be best.

He was about to turn and walk away but he stopped.

"I think you need something to remember me by."

Suddenly his lips were on mine. He was an amazing kisser not surprisingly. I just stood there shocked.

"Goodnight Sierra"

"Goodnight Corey"


End file.
